Kurama (Kyūbi)
Summary Kurama (九喇嘛, Kurama), more commonly known as the Nine-Tails (九尾, Kyūbi), is one of the nine tailed beasts. Centuries of being sought after as a tool for war and regarded as a monster that felt no emotions and deserved none in return caused Kurama to hate humanity. After being sealed into Naruto Uzumaki, Kurama attempts to maintain its negative opinions about the world, but with Naruto's insistence on treating it with respect, the fox overturns its hatred and willingly strives to use its power for the world's salvation. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C | 6-C | High 6-A Name: Kurama, commonly known as the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox (Kyūbi) Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: Hundreds of years old Classification: Bijuu (Tailed Beast/Chakra Monster) Attack Potency: At least Island level '''normally (Matched the combined Bijūdama of five other Biju’s with one of its own), '''Island level+ with charged Bijūdama (Contributed the major portion of the attack on the emerging Juubi) | At least Island level+ '''| At least '''Multi-Continent level+ via powerscaling (shouldn't be weaker than BSM Naruto) Range: Multiple kilometers with Bijūdama Speed: Hypersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic attack and reaction speed (Gyuuki, a weaker Bijuu than him dodged Juubi's laser beam) | At least Hypersonic+ '''with '''Massively Hypersonic attack and reaction speed (Its Bijuudama crossed the sea in seconds) | Massively Hypersonic with Massively Hypersonic+ attack and reaction speed (superior compared to in his prime) Lifting Strength: Class T (can destroy mountains physically, also lifted Hamura's statue and was throwing it around) Striking Strength: Class EJ+ (Broke the Chibaku Tensei in its incomplete form) | At least Class EJ+ | At least Class ZJ+, likely higher Durability: Island level+ (Can survive Juubi Obito's blows without damage and tanked a blast from 1st Form Juubi) | At least Island level+ '''(unscathed by Hashirama's Shinsusenju) | At least '''Multi-Continent level+ Stamina: Very High, Tailed beasts have enormous chakra reserves and Kurama is the strongest of the 9 Tailed Beasts Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Very cunning, can formulate strategies in the midst of battle. Also has remarkable leadership skills, being able to stay completely composed even when being overwhelmed by the Ten-Tails and effectively tell its new team-mates on how best to handle the mighty tailed beast. Weakness: Always angry and easy to provoke, vulnerable to high-level mind-controlling and sealing techniques. While sealed in a host (jinchuuriki) it will die if the host does. Like all Tailed Beasts, it can't focus its power without a Jinchuriki's aid thus throws around his power randomly Powers and Abilities: -Super Strength and Speed -Chakra Manipulation (High-level) -Chakra Sensing (High-level) -Can transfer its Chakra to others -Can create chakra arms -Tailed Beast Telepathy -Limited Pre-cog (via Negative Emotion Sensing) Notable Attacks/Techniques: -'Negative Emotions Sensing': Kurama has the ability to sense negative emotions such as hatred and killing intent of any individual around it. When Naruto achieved the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, he in turn gained this ability. ⦁''Tailed Beast Shockwave: A tailed beast uses its massive chakra reserve to turn anything from a roar or a wave into a powerful force of pressure and destruction. When Naruto was in control while using Kurama's power, he demonstrated powerful shockwaves by roaring or movement of his arms. When enraged or when Kurama took control of his body, he has been shown to use explosions with powerful wave of his arms. ⦁'Bijūdama''' (Tailed Beast Ball): The Tailed Beast Ball is the ultimate technique of a tailed beast and its jinchūriki. To form the attack, they gather both positive black chakra, and negative white chakra, then shape it into a sphere. The ball can be fired differently, either in sphere form, which can be detonated for a wave explosion or launched to form a dome-shaped blast which flattens and erases everything around it, or as a concentrated beam of energy which gives it explosive penetrative power. : ⦁'Renzoku Bijūdama' (Continuous Tailed Beast Balls): The tailed beast or transformed jinchūriki fires multiple uncompressed Tailed Beast Balls in rapid succession at the target. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Notable Draws: Key: 50% Kyūbi | Prime Kyūbi | 100% Kurama Six Path Sage Chakra enhancement